world_of_warplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtiss Hawk 75M
The Hawk 75M is an American Tier III Fighter warplane. Also known as the P-36*, the Hawk 75M is an export variant of the Model 75 aircraft. Used by the air forces of various countries throughout the world. One of the first aircraft with a "monoplane" design. *In World of Warpalnes the Hawk 75M and P-36 are two different aircraft Predecessor: Curtiss P-23 Sucessor: Curtiss P-36 Hawk Statistics Hit points: 80 Airspeed: 366 Firepower: 58 Manuverability: 315 In-game 'Playstyle' The first american monoplane, and very typical of the rest of this line. You've lost the maneuverabilty advantage of your predecessors, but you've gained incredible speed, especially when fully upgraded. The Hawk 75 also gets a dramatic increase in firepower over the P-23 with the addition of 2, later 4 7.62mm wing mounted guns, also retaining the 7.62mm and 12.7mm synchro guns available to the P-23. Overall, you will have the highest sustained damage fire of any fighter of this tier. You should still avoid head-on attacks, even with tier II's, as your hit points aren't stellar, and be particularly wary of German fighters which start gaining cannons at this point, giving them a much higher alpha. Heavy fighters and ground attackers are only a problem if you come at them from the front, as they lack the maneuverability to shake you from their tail. In Tier II-III matches you will decimate almost any tier II fighter unlucky enough to be caught in your sights for more than a few seconds. Use the climb/dive attack that hopefully you've gotten used to using (or been on the recieving end of) and let loose at around 500m. Quicker opponents may be able to turn out of the stream of fire, in which case you should not try and dogfight unless they've got less maneuverabilty. Instead, use your momentum to pull up into another climb, boosting if need be to shake anyone on your tail, and line up for another dive on the same target, or any other targets of opportunity. The P-23 is great for helping out team mates who can't shake a red off their tail, as your 6 guns will often discourage them from futher pursuit if it doesn't finish them off entirely. Most are too focused on the target ahead of them to see you coming. 'Upgrades' *As usual, go for the airframe first, you already have a better engine and better guns compared to the previous aircraft. *Go for the upgraded 7.62mm wing guns, giving more than 50% increase in firepower *Upgrade to the second engine *Upgrade either the 12.7mm synchro gun, or the third engine depending on preference *Finish with whatever is left from the above step. Historical Info The Curtiss P-36 Hawk also known as the Curtiss Hawk Model 75, was an American-designed and built fighter aircraft of the 1930s and 40s. A contemporary of both the Hawker Hurricane and Messerschmitt Bf 109, it was one of the first of a new generation of combat aircraft—a sleek monoplane design making extensive use of metal in its construction and powered by a powerful radial engine. Obsolete at the onset of World War II and best known as the predecessor of the Curtiss P-40 Warhawk, the P-36 saw only limited combat with the United States Army Air Forces. Category:Tier III Category:USA Category:Fighters